Aerrow, Piper, Starling and The Cadets
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Starling is sent by Arygen to bring four Atmos kids Jay, Kath, Syd and Bobby to be the cadets of the Storm Hawks and when Cyclonis, Carver and Domiwick attack the four cadets get their dream to work with the Storm Hawks! PiperxAerrow moment at the end.


Aerrow, Piper, Starling and the Cadets

Starling: (Narrators) Squadron Log it has 19 weeks since the Storm Hawks destroyed Cyclonia and I miss them Atmos is beginning to lose faith in the Storm Hawks but me and a few others like Lynn, Dove, the Ultra Dudes and Noob. And Carver is out there I must call the Storm Hawks to help stop him!

Then Arygen appeared.

Arygen: I am afraid the kids are very busy fighting Cyclonis but they will return since they are four kids that are to trained to be future Sky Knights and they can help stop Cyclonis and Carver!

Starling: Tell me who these kids are Arygen.

Soon Starling found the kids.

Starling: I am told you are to be trained by the Storm Hawks who are good friends of mine by Arygen.

Jay: Ok name's Jay.

Kath: Kath.

Syd: Syd.

Bobby: (sadly) And I hope you won't laugh Bobby.

Starling: (wisely) I wouldn't ever laugh at a kid Sky Knights are known by actions not names.

Bobby: (shyly) Really?

Starling: Yes really and I need you four to help us stop Carver.

Jay: (disgusted) I really hate that guy he nearly killed Aerrow and I heard Piper was devastated when she thought he had died. (other kids look at him and he gets embarrassed) Er big fan of Aerrow and Piper.

Kath: (understandably) We get it Jay I like Piper and I have noticed she has feelings for Aerrow myself. (explains to Starling) I was on Atmosia at the time Carver "reformed".

Starling: I see. (gets serious) Now come on cadets we got to stop Carver and find the Storm Hawks!

Jay, Kath, Syd and Bobby: (stand attention) Ma'am yes ma'am.

Soon starling and the Cadets flew to where Carver was near and he wasn't alone.

Syd: I never knew he had henchmen.

Starling: From the looks of it he does now.

Then Carver saw them!

Carver: (angrily) Sky Knight Starling and some kids I'll get Starling you get the kids!

Joshua and Marc: Yes boss.

Soon Starling duelled Carver as the Cadets battled the henchmen!

Syd: (realizes) Carver is trying to get to the Far Side!

Carver: You catch quick kiddie!

Jay: (growls) Don't call us kiddies! I so hate that! Syd use your Wallop Strength and lift the goons over into the back of our ship then we help Starling!

Kath: Good idea! We need a name.

Jay: How about Storm Hawks Cadets?

Syd: Nah. Maybe Atmos Space Cadets?

Jay: Hm. Yeah what do you and Bobby think Kath?

Kath: I agree.

Bobby: Yeah.

Then Syd grabbed Marc and Joshua and threw them in the back of their ship.

Jay: Kath you fly them to Terra Atmosia Starcade then come back. Oops sorry if I'm getting bossy.

Kath: (gets into the Cadet's ship) It's ok I'm excited to meet the Storm Hawks too. (takes off)

Meanwhile on the Far Side the Storm Hawks were looking for Cyclonis when the Oracle appeared.

Oracle: Guardians of the Atmos you need to train some kids who can look after Atmos when you are other missions. (vanishes)

Aerrow: That is important.

Piper: I agree.

Then the Oracle reappeared.

Oracle: I almost forgot to mention that Carver is coming to the Far Side and starling is with the Cadets go to the place which is nearest to both sides of Atmos.

Then she disappeared again.

Aerrow: I never knew we had a lot of important roles to do being the Ultimate Guardians of Atmos. (sits down) I want to train cadets but I just wish there could be time for me and Piper to talk about our future.

Piper: (goes to Aerrow) You will Aerrow but not at the moment Atmos comes before us.

Aerrow: (salutes Piper) Yes Lieutenant Piper.

Piper: (giggles) You don't have to call me Lieutenant or salute me Aerrow but we both need a good laugh.

Aerrow smiled as he and Piper got back to work.

Meanwhile on the normal side of Atmos Starling and the Cadets saw that Carver had broken through to the Far Side!

Carver: Goodbye Starling and brats!

Starling: Come on kids the fate of Atmos is at stake oh sorry I called you kids.

Bobby: It's ok Starling ma'am. Sky Knights only are allowed to call us kids well respectful ones at least.

Jay: Well said Bobby dude.

Soon Starling and the Cadets flew after Carver.

Starling: Kath from Starling I see the Condor fly your mini-carrier to the Condor.

Kath: (on radio) Yes Ma'am.

Soon the Storm Hawks met the Cadets.

Stork: (shocked) We must train them?!

Aerrow: We don't decide our fates fate does that itself. I think.

Piper: Aerrow's ok he's worried about the Atmos…(whispers) and me.

Starling: It's ok Piper I get it now Cadets be good with the Storm Hawks I must go to make people understand Atmos needs the Storm Hawks more than ever.

Then Cyclonis, Carver and Domiwick appeared.

Cyclonis: Time to get rid of you and make sure Atmos goes my entire way wheatear anyone on Atmos likes it or not.

Aerrow: Carver and Domiwick the biggest fools who can't accept Cyclonis will betray them both since Cyclonis doesn't do deals.

Domiwick: Says you punk!

Piper: (angrily) Aerrow is right since I was betrayed by her and I now hate Cyclonis' guts more than anything on Atmos!

Then she duels Cyclonis and Domiwick at the same time as Aerrow duels Carver!

Syd: Wow I have never seen anyone duel Cyclonis it sounds tense!

Then some Talons and Nightcrawlers appeared!

Starling: (shouts) Storm Hawks and Cadets Attack!

(Radarr does Monkey Sound)

Nightcrawlers Commander: (yells) Attack!

Soon everyone begins to battle!

Jay: Bobby give Starling the script we wrote.

Kath: Trust us Starling.

Bobby: Here.

Starling: Ok but (gulp) I don't know how this will work I never was good at theatre class.

Kath: Just say what we wrote you'll be great.

Starling: (reads) Master Cyclonis is an egotistical witch that smells like a Sky Shark's breath!

Jay, Kath, Syd and Bobby: (chuckles and giggles) We thought of it from a cartoon.

Aerrow: I have seen that episode too.

Cyclonis: (growls angrily) You kids and the purple haired-Sky Knight will pay for that!

Piper: They say that because it is true Cyclonis! And I hate Cyclonians ever since they had me in slavery before I met Finn and Radarr and back when me and Aerrow were only 4 I was made a slave but Aerrow's Mum rescued me and doomed herself to them!

Junko: (gasps in shock) I never knew that.

Aerrow: Me and Piper never mentioned it because we were afraid of it.

Finn: We can talk about it later.

Syd: Mr Junko sir may I join you as a fellow Wallop to bash these Cyclonians?

Junko: Please do.

Soon Junko and Syd bashed the Talons off the Condor as Kath got on the Cadet's mini-carrier!

Finn: You can't leave!

Kath: We made a few modifications.

Carver: Well unless those modifications include….

Kath: Giant crystal cannon? (activates the giant crystal cannon)

Carver: Er oopsie.

Then Kath fired the crystal cannon making loads of Talon and Nightcrawlers fall off the Condor!

Stork: (yells) Not my Condor!

Kath: Sorry Mr Stork sir but it was them or us!

Starling: I agree with Kath Stork think about others please not the Condor all the time.

Stork: Hm!

Aerrow: Piper how about we use the Binding on both Domiwick and Carver?

Piper: Good idea Aerrow!

Soon they both began to glow blue!

Domiwick: Huh?

Jay: Wow we get to see it live!

Piper and Aerrow: (yells) Lightning Strike!

And they both blasted Carver and Domiwick then Finn and Junko grabbed them!

Talon Leader: Retreat! Retreat!

Cyclonis: (growls angrily) This isn't over!

And she vanished into thin air!

Syd: We did it!

Bobby: Sorry I wasn't much help.

Starling: (understandingly) It's ok Bobby you are only learning at the moment as time goes by you will be better to fight them.

Stork: We can't train them I said once and I have said it again.

Aerrow and Piper: Stork it is not for us to decide!

Finn: (whispers to the Cadets) Stork doesn't like guests on the Condor.

Starling: I better head back to our side of the Atmos. And before you and Aerrow say anything Piper I appreciate the offer to join the Storm Hawks but I can't join the Storm Hawks I'm not sure it is part of my destiny.

Piper: (sadly) We understand.

Aerrow: I see Cyclonians over there so for Piper can you help us fight them Starling please?

Starling: (smiles) It would be an honour.

Soon everyone was fighting more of the Cyclonians.

Jay: (smiles) It sure is an honour to work with the Storm Hawks.

Aerrow: (smiles) And it is an honour to have you four as our protégés.

Kath: Really?

Piper: (smiles and nods) Sure is.

Soon all the Cyclonians are the Terra were captured and Starling took them all to prison and the Cadets stayed with the Storm Hawks.

Jay: Mr Aerrow sir me and Kath wonder do you really have feelings for Miss Piper?

Aerrow: Me and Piper have feelings for each other but we're leaving it until every Cyclonian including Cyclonis is in jail.

Kath: Oh sorry we asked.

Piper: It's ok sometimes it is ok to wonder in fact to give Aerrow some confidence I will do this to him.

And she kissed Aerrow.

Piper: (smiles) I love you.

Aerrow: (smiles) I know.

Then they saw Cyclonis…

Aerrow and Piper: And the adventure continues.

Iris Out The End


End file.
